


Rodzinne wakacje

by Layla22



Series: Sherlolly z przymrużeniem oka [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla22/pseuds/Layla22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watsonowie wybierają się na wakacje. Niestety ktoś postanawia zakłócić ich wizje idealnego, spokojnego, rodzinnego wyjazdu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodzinne wakacje

\- Nie – powiedziała stanowczo Molly Hooper z niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy, po czym wróciła do pracy, czyli pochyliła się nad zwłokami starszej kobiety.  
John Watson westchnął z rezygnacją.  
\- Molly, błagam cię! – krzyknął, łapiąc ją za ramiona i potrząsając nią w akcie desperacji – Przecież my tam zwariujemy!  
Po tym wszystkim co ostatnio przeżyli, Watsonowie doszli do wniosku, że przydałaby się mi chwila wytchnienia. Co prawda Emily skończyła zaledwie pół roku, ale nie wydawało się to tak dużą przeszkodą. Niezmiernie cieszyli się z wizji pierwszych rodzinnych wakacji i wydawało się, że nic tego nie zakłóci. Oczywiście się mylili.  
\- To po co w ogłoś mu o tym mówiliście? – spytała patolog, zanurzając ręce w ciele denatki.  
John posłał jej znaczące spojrzenie.  
\- Proszę cię, jemu nie trzeba nic mówić. Doskonale wiesz, że pewne wnioski na twój temat wyciąga zanim sama do nich dojdziesz.  
Molly mogła z tym stwierdzeniem zgodzić się w stu procentach. Niejednokrotnie dowiadywała się, że coś jej dolega zanim zdążyła zauważyć jakiekolwiek objawy. A przecież koniec końców była lekarzem!  
\- Wystarczyło, że Mary wyciągnęła z szafy walizkę i już wiedział co się święci – dodał po chwili Watson – Nie zarezerwowaliśmy nawet jeszcze hotelu, a on już zaczął planować co powinniśmy zwiedzić. Używając przy tym pierwszej osoby liczby mnogiej!  
Doktor Hooper podniosła wzrok znad ciała i z uwagą przyjrzała się zrozpaczonemu przyjacielowi. Z jednej strony mu współczuła, ale z drugiej nie miała zupełnie pojęcia, dlaczego to właśnie do niej zwraca się z tym problemem.  
\- Trzeba było mu po prostu powiedzieć, że chcecie być sami.  
Doskonale wiedziała, że ta wypowiedź zahacza o hipokryzję. Przecież przez lata sama nie była w stanie niczego mu odmówić. Ale na szczęście od pewnego czasu starała się być bardziej asertywna i nawet nieźle jej szło. Była z tego powodu bardzo dumna, bo w końcu zaczął liczyć się z jej zdaniem.  
\- Wiem – odparł John – Ale ostatnio jest taki samotny. Nie mieliśmy serca jeszcze bardziej go dołować. Poza tym tak lubi spędzać czas z Emily. Przychodzi do nas prawie codziennie.  
Chyba wszystkich zaskoczył fakt, że detektyw lubił dzieci. Zwłaszcza te małe, które na przemian tylko płaczą lub śpią. Watsonowie wybrali go na ojca chrzestnego, aby nieco oswoić go z nową sytuacją, a tymczasem on doskonale się w niej odnajdywał. Jedyne co go przerastało to zmienianie pampersów.  
\- Upewnijcie się, że nie robi na niej żadnych eksperymentów – zażartowała Molly , ale chyba jak zwykle niezbyt jej to wyszło – Wracając do głównego wątku – po co miałabym z wami jechać? Przecież sam powiedziałeś, że to miały być rodzinne wakacje we trójkę.  
John westchnął ciężko.  
\- Ale skoro Sherlock już się wprosił, to stwierdziliśmy, że potrzebne będzie coś co go zajmie, bo inaczej zamiast wypocząć, jeszcze bardziej się sfrustrujemy.  
\- A jaka ma być moja rola w tym wszystkim? – spytała patolog, podchodząc do umywalki, aby umyć ręce – Mam zorganizować mu jakieś zajęcie czy chcecie zająć go mną?  
Doktor Hooper już jakiś czas temu zauważyła, że Watsonowie stwarzają całkiem niepozorne sytuacje, w których ona i Holmes byli skazani na swoje towarzystwo. Nie żeby im to przeszkadzało, ale przybierało to formę niezbyt subtelnych form swatania. Skoro Molly to zauważyła, to detektyw tym bardziej. I zapewne odkrył to dużo wcześniej niż ona. Nigdy jednak o tym nie rozmawiali. Udawali, że niczego nie dostrzegają.  
John wydawał się nieco zmieszany tym pytaniem. Tyle razy powtarzał Mary, aby się nie wtrącała i pozwoliła sytuacji rozwinąć się samej. Ona jednak nigdy nie słuchała. Uważała, że musi za wszelką cenę pomóc szczęściu. Z resztą to ona wpadła na ten pomysł, aby zaprosić doktor Hooper na wyjazd. Tylko oczywiście realizację swojego plany pozostawiła mężowi.  
\- Pomyśleliśmy po prostu, że… twoja obecność nieco by nas odciążyła. Poza tym, kiedy ostatnio byłaś na wakacjach? – dodał szybko, aby ją zachęcić.  
Molly musiała przyznać, że nie pamiętała, kiedy brała dłuższy urlop. I gdy się nad tym zastanowiła, to doszła do wniosku, że chętnie odetchnęła by od pracy. Lubiła swój zawód, ale ileż można się zajmować brudną robotą? Każdy przecież potrzebuje odrobiny odpoczynku i słodkiego nic nie robienia. Jednakże wizja dwóch tygodni z Sherlokiem na karku przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę wydawała się bardziej męcząca niż wykonanie pięciu autopsji pod rząd z wypełnieniem pełnej dokumentacji. To nie byłby wypoczynek tylko katorga!  
\- Nie, John – odparła – Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty wysłuchiwać ciągłych uprzykrzających komentarzy na swój temat przez czternaście dni!  
\- Ale przecież ostatnio był dla ciebie całkiem miły – Watson chwytał się ostatniej deski ratunku – W zaszłym tygodniu przyniósł ci nawet kwiaty…  
\- Które były trujące i potrzebował ich do eksperymentów – uzupełniła patolog – Wymarzony prezent dla każdej kobiety – dodała sarkastycznie.  
John nie miał pojęcia jakich argumentów jeszcze użyć. Żona zagroziła mu, że jeśli jego misja się nie powiedzie może nie wracać do domu. Wiedział, że powiedziała to w żartach, ale zdawał też sobie sprawę, że bez pomocy Molly nie przetrwają tych wakacji.  
Watson nie był do końca pewien, dlaczego to akurat doktor Hooper wpływała kojąco na Holmesa, ale tak właśnie było. Kiedyś obecność patolog i jej najczęściej nieudane próby nawiązania rozmowy wyprowadzały go z równowagi, ale ostatnimi czasy zdecydowanie ją przywracały. Gdy coś lub ktoś (najczęściej Mycroft albo Anderson) go zdenerwował, wystarczyła nawet krótka wizyta w kostnicy, aby uspokoić jego zszargane nerwy. John miał wrażenie, że jego przyjaciel zagląda tam także wtedy, gdy dopadnie go nuda. W gruncie rzeczy lepsze to niż demolowanie ścian na Baker Street i przyprawianie pani Hudson o zawał serca.  
\- Ostatnio spędzacie ze sobą całkiem sporo czasu – zaczął niewinnie – Jakoś nigdy się na to nie skarżyłaś.  
\- To, że nie narzekam, nie znaczy, że mnie nie irytuje – odparła Molly.  
A tak naprawdę sama nie wiedziała, jaki ma stosunek do tej sytuacji. Lubiła jego towarzystwo, kiedyś nawet o nie zabiegała, ale na dłuższą metę Sherlock Holmes był męczącym człowiekiem. Przez ostatnie pół roku, kiedy John był zajęty swoją rodziną, detektyw rzeczywiście wyglądał na nieco osamotnionego. A że wszystkich pozostałych znajomych ledwo tolerował, doktor Hooper wydawała się jedyną osobą godną jego uwagi. Tylko, że sama zainteresowana była przyzwyczajona do pracy w ciszy i spokoju, więc częsta obecność Sherlocka nieco ją rozpraszała i sprawiała, że praca trwała dłużej. W konsekwencji wracała do domu bardziej wyczerpana i na nic już nie miała ochoty.  
Najbardziej irytujący był jednak fakt, że Holmes zazwyczaj nie był w stanie powstrzymać się od kąśliwych uwag dotyczących jej osoby. Starała się nie reagować na nie , ale i tak sprawiały jej przykrość.  
Nagle drzwi do kostnicy otworzyły się z hukiem. Do środka wkroczył Sherlock, ciągnąc za sobą ogromną walizkę na kółkach.  
\- Wiesz, że do wyjazdu zastały jeszcze trzy dni? – spytał John, przyglądając się mu ze zdziwieniem – Poza tym chyba nie potrzebujesz aż takiego bagażu. Jeśli masz zamiar zabrać ze sobą jakieś eksperymenty, to nie ma mowy! Nie pozwolę, aby moje dziecko natknęło się na jakieś paskudztwo!  
Niewzruszony detektyw minął Watsona, jakby go w ogóle nie było i zatrzymał się dopiero przed zdezorientowaną Molly.  
\- Kupiłem nam walizkę – oświadczył z dumą, wskazując na przedmiot stojący przed nim.  
\- N… nam? – wydukała zszokowana patolog.  
\- Przeczytałem wczoraj cennik biletów lotniczych i okazało się, że mają tam kilka ciekawych ofert. Jest opcja rodzinnego wyjazdu, ale niestety obejmuje tylko dwójkę dorosłych i dzieci do osiemnastego roku życia. A gdybym tak ja chciał gdzieś się wybrać z Mycroftem albo rodzicami? Przecież jesteśmy rodziną, czemu więc nie możemy skorzystać z rodzinnej zniżki?! Ale spokojnie – dodał, jakby Molly była tym faktem równie oburzona co on sam – znalazłem też ofertę dla par. Jedyny warunek jest taki, że musimy mieć jeden, wspólny bagaż, więc kupiłem największą walizkę, jaką udało mi się znaleźć, abyśmy się spokojnie w niej zmieścili. Także wszystko załatwione, możemy jechać na wakacje!  
Zapadła głucha cisza. Molly przenosiła wzrok z Sherlocka na walizkę i z powrotem. John natomiast stał jak słup soli, przypatrując się całej tej scenie z boku.  
Pierwsza ocknęła się doktor Hooper.  
\- Powiedziałeś mu, że z wami jadę, zanim mnie o to w ogóle zapytałeś? – spytała oburzona, patrząc w stronę Watsona, który pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Proszę cię, Molly – odezwał się Sherlock, przewracając oczami – To było oczywiste, że kiedy powiem, że z nimi jadę, poproszą cię, abyś się z nami wybrała.  
Zarówno patolog jak i John spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni.  
\- Nie wmówisz mi, że nie zauważyłaś, jak próbują nas zeswatać. Wiedziałem, że Mary nie przepuści takiej okazji. W dodatku mogę się założyć, że w hotelu zarezerwowała dla nas jeden pokój – ostatnie zdanie dodał na tyle cicho, aby usłyszała je tylko Molly, która od razu poczerwieniała.  
\- Ale to nadal nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego w ogóle chcesz jechać na te wakacje – odezwała się, kiedy opanowała nieco emocje.  
\- Molly, naprawdę czy to nie jest oczywiste? – zirytował się – Bo od wieków nie brałaś urlopu! Nie możesz się tak przepracowywać!  
Kolejny moment milczenia, wywołany niemałym szokiem. Tym razem został on przerwany przez Johna, który postanowił włączyć się do rozmowy.  
\- Czy ja dobrze rozumiem? Wkręciłeś się w NASZE rodzinne wakacje tylko po to, aby Molly mogła się wybrać na zasłużony odpoczynek?  
\- John, błagam. Gdybyś słuchał uważniej, nie musiałbyś powtarzać czegoś co właśnie powiedziałem – odparł jeszcze bardziej zirytowany detektyw.  
\- I naprawdę nie uważasz, że prościej byłoby jej po prostu powiedzieć, że przydałby się jej urlop? – zasugerował nadal zszokowany Watson.  
Holmes zastanowił się chwilę nad jego słowami.  
\- Yyyy… nie? Czemu miałbym to robić, skoro mój plan i tak zadziałał?  
John poczuł, że opuszczają go resztki cierpliwości i zrozumienia dla tego człowieka.  
\- A skąd pewność, że się na to zgodzę? – zapytała niespodziewanie patolog, która ocknęła się z chwilowego szoku, wywołanego faktem, że Sherlock Holmes się o nią troszczy.  
\- Oh, Molly, za długo cię znam – odparł z cwaniackim uśmieszkiem – Nie przepuściłabyś dwóch tygodni w moim towarzystwie.  
Detektyw był zdecydowanie zbyt pewny siebie.  
\- Tak właściwe to… - zaczął niepewnie John – Odmówiła.  
Mina Sherlocka była bezcenna. W końcu zaskoczenie nie często malowało się na jego twarzy.  
\- Ale ja… kupiłem walizkę! – krzyknął, jakby to był niepodważalny argument.  
Doktor Hooper chyba pierwszy raz zobaczyła Holmesa tak rozczarowanego. Nigdy nie sadziła, że jej odmowa tak bardzo go poruszy. Nagle zrobiło się jej go żal. Tak po prawdzie, rzeczywiście przydałyby się jej wakacje. A Sherlock? No cóż, jakoś to przeżyje. W końcu nie jest taki zły. I w dodatku się o nią martwi! W sumie to całkiem słodkie, że zadał sobie tyle trudu, aby zmusić ją do wzięcia dłuższego urlopu.  
\- No, dobrze. Pojadę – powiedziała z miną osoby, która została pokonana – W końcu szkoda tej walizki i zniżkowych biletów.  
W przypływie radości detektyw przytulił Molly i zaczął mamrotać coś o pierwszych rodzinnych wakacjach.  
\- Obyśmy tylko wyszli z nich cało – mruknął John, przyglądając się szczęśliwej parze i stojącej obok nich walizce.

**Author's Note:**

> Tak jak pisałam pod ostatnim rozdziałem "Idealnego kandydata" postanowiłam stworzyć serię one shotów i oto pierwszy z nich :) Mam nadzieję, że się podoba, mimo, iż postacie nie są do końca kanoniczne ( a zawłaszcza Sherlock). Mam plan, aby nowy post pojawiał się raz na tydzień, ale nie wiem czy uda mi się go zrealizować. Jeśli macie jakieś pomysły na takie pojedyncze, zabawne scenki, jestem otwarta na propozycje. Możecie o nich pisać w komentarzach, a ja na pewno je rozważę :)  
> Dziękuję za komentarze i Kudos pod ostatnim rozdziałem "Idealnego kandydata". Cieszę się, że komuś naprawdę podobało się to opowiadanie :)  
> Do napisania


End file.
